cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Freezeesti
Freezeesti, officially known as the Empire of Freezeesti, is a non-democratic and really huge empire ruled by Quackerpingu. Its territories comprise of the Freezeestian subcontinent (which is in the Nexonan Ocean), New Freezeesti (Suomi Island/Suomiland) and many other places. Freezeesti is ruled by Emperor Quackerpingu. Its population of at least 224,000,000 Freezeestians enjoy the highest living standards in the universe. The government is based at the capital of Tallity, which is at the coast of the nation, but the Emperor lives in the city of New Club High Penguin, wich is also at the coast of the nation. Because of its strategic position, Freezeesti is one of Snowrope’s greatest trade hub. The port of Tallity is the 6th largest and 5th busiest in Antarctica. The Tallity International Airport is ranked 8th in most lists of the Best Airport of Antarctica. Freezeesti has a strong manufacturing sector, while also having many large-sized deposits of oil, natural gas, uranium, diamonds and sapphires. The nation is also known for having the third highest consumption rate of Cream Soda in Antarctica and producing some of the strongest Cream Soda as well. History Freezeesti was already settled by the ancestors of modern Freezeestians as early as 384 B.C., but possibly also much earlier. The early Freezeestians were miners, traders and fishermen. At that time, no government existed, but there was a king who ruled the Freezeestians. The early Freezeestians provided a regular flow of diamonds and sapphires to the Loman Empire, both of which were very valuable at that time. Realizing how profitable jewel-trading is, merchants built grand ships and sailed to distant places such as Finseal, Ming, Norseal and Jepen. Over 1,000 years of continuous wealth flowing into the subcontinent allowed the Freezeestians to merge the boroughs at the southern coast of the subcontinent into a grand capital known as Tallity and build the largest port at that time. Tallity was also some of the first cities around the Northern Snowrope region. When Tallity’s construction was completed in 1043, the Kingdom of Freezeesti was established as well. It was a monarchy, the leader of which is the King, who rules for life. Surprisingly, the average Freezeestian at that time has a far more comfortable life than the average Prentish or Icench. By 1212, the entire subcontinent was under the rule of the Kingdom. It was then that the Freezeestians established the first Empire of Freezeesti, replacing the position of King with the position of Emperor. Subordinate to him were the Council and the Senate, both of which had 80 members. However, the fact that the country became an Empire made some other countries angry, and in 1217, the Shopperians destroyed the first Empire of Freezeesti. The Freezeestian subcontinent stayed as a Shopperian territory until 1344, when it was sold to Snussia. After that, it stayed as a Snussian territory until 1918, when it declared independence (as a republic ruled by only the Council and the Senate) from the Union of Snowleviet Socialist Republics, which had replaced the Republic of Snussia, which agreed to give it independence. Unexpectedly, the Freezeestian subcontinent was invaded by the Republic of Snussia’s government-in-exile a few days later in order to form a new nation. After that, the nation was divided into the pro-Freezeestian Republic of Freezeesti and the Snussian Republic of Freezeesti. Immediately, the Freezeestians realized the importance of a strong leader and disbanded the Council and Senate in favour of a bicameral Parliament. The positions of President and Prime Minister were also formed, creating a semi-presidential republic. However, in 1930, the country was turned into an empire again. Many Freezeestians joined the Army with the sole wish of liberating their Fatherland. During the Second Antarctic War, the Snussian Freezeesti joined the Axis and attacked Freezeesti. However, before anything could be done against it, both of the countries were annexed by the USSR. In 1991, Freezeesti declared independence from the USSR again, as one country: the second Republic of Freezeesti. The USSR tried to stop Freezeesti from declaring independence, but the international community intervened and the country became independent. Between 1992 and 2015, the country developed nuclear missiles and started a space program. The country was a republic until 2001, when President Edgarguin Savisaar turner the country into a dictatorship and declared himself its dictator. He was the dictator until 2015, when someone lied that he did some crimes, and he was removed from his position. After that, it was tried to turn the country into a republic again, but while it was being decided who should be the president (the candidates were Sńowstormer and Stanley Lü), Quackerpingu seized power, and soon turned the country into the third Empire of Freezeesti with himself as its emperor. He has ruled the country for all the time since then. After that, the country has annexed many other places, such as Icestonia. Government and Politics Freezeesti is an empire. The government a dictatorship, and the ruler of the country is Emperor (Dictator) Quackerpingu. The only party in the country is the Quackerist Party, led by, yes you guessed it, Quackerpingu. There are also ministers and a parliament, but Quackerpingu has the power to retcon any decisions they make. The current Prime Minister is Soakerpingu. There are 65 seats in Parliament currently, but there used to be 650 when the country was democratic. Inhabitants *Quackerpingu *Soakerpingu *Waddlerpingu Honorary citizenship *Cp kid Ban List They are banned from Freezeesti: *Broseph16 *Chill *Chill57181 *CK *EDFan *EDFan12345 *Kermit *Mario Rk *Penquino *Slender *SlenderXP *TheBroMaster *The Ed *Chill and Kermit *All of the other melonheads *Did I already mention Chill and Kermit? Law and Order Everyone who does something that Quackerpingu does not like is jailed, imprisoned, exiled or executed. Economy The cities in country are full of bus, tram, trolleybus, train, plane, ship, tank, spaceship and robot factories and Cheap Stores. Military A lot of tanks, spaceships and robots. Category:Countries